111115 - A Nightmare
12:07 -- angryGardener AG began pestering gallavantingGuardsman GG at 12:07 -- 12:08 AG: Hey, Serios 12:08 GG: Hello. Mr. Simons.... 12:08 GG: This. Is. Not. The. Best. Moment. For. Me. At. The. Moment.... 12:09 AG: Huh? 12:09 GG: I. Am. Sorry. I. Just. Trying. To. Wrap. My. Head. On. What. Happened.... 12:09 GG: It. Is. Quite. A. Tale.... 12:09 GG: Though. Not. A. Happy. One. 12:10 AG: I'm intrigued 12:10 GG: You. Will. Be. Less. Intrigued. When. I. Explain. It. Involves. Death. 12:10 AG: Oh 12:11 AG: Well, can you tell me what happened? 12:11 GG: First. Off.... What. Do. You. Know. Of. The. Two. Moons? 12:11 AG: Uh, nothing 12:11 GG: There. Are. Two. Moons. That. The. Players. Will. Wake. Up. Upon. When. They. Sleep.... Prospit. And. Derse.... 12:12 AG: One's gold the other's 12:12 GG: Yes. 12:12 AG: purple? 12:12 GG: Yes. 12:12 AG: The gold one is Prospit 12:12 AG: The purple one is Derse 12:12 GG: Now. Then. The. Other. Selves. We. Have. Are. Fortunately. Seperate. In. Some. Fashion. From. Us. Though. Still. Connected. 12:13 GG: And. Yes. That. Is. Also. True. 12:13 AG: Continue 12:14 GG: As. It. Stands. One. Of. The. Twinks. Scarlet. Had. Enraptured. Miss. Aaisha.... A. Plan. Was. Set. Out. To. Use. The. Connection. Between. Her. Dream. Self. And. Her. Waking. Self. 12:14 GG: Myself. And. Mr. Aesona. Were. Expecting. Just. To. Find. Her..... We. Found. An. Ambush. As. Well. 12:14 GG: Scarlet. Was. Waiting. For. Us. 12:14 GG: Things.... Did. Not. Go. Well. 12:14 AG: What happened? 12:15 GG: Mr. Aesona. Was. Taken. Control. Of. And. I. Could. Not. Break. Her. Control.... Fortunatly. Even. In. Her. Enraptured. State. Miss. Aaisha. Was. Able. To. Turn. The. Control. Against. Scarlet.... 12:15 GG: That. Was. When. Vigil. Became. Involved. 12:16 AG: Oh shit 12:16 AG: That's not good 12:16 GG: Miss. Aaisha. Nearly. Died. From. Falling. Out. Of. My. Tower. Due. To. Scarlet. And. Mr. Aesona. Was. Killed. Luring. Vigil. Away. 12:17 AG: Nyarla's dead? 12:17 GG: Scarlet. Then. Did. Something. Unforgivable. Again.... But. With. Miss. Aaisha'S. Help. I. Was. Able. To. Reverse. That. Once. We. Were. Let. Go.... 12:17 GG: His. Dreamself. Only. 12:17 GG: He. Is. Still. Alive. On. This. End. 12:17 GG: And. I. Am. Not. Finished. 12:17 GG: Once. I. Had. Broken. What. Scarlet. Had. Done.... Vigil. Was. Right. Behind. Me. 12:18 GG: He.... Commended. Me.... And. Then. Demanded. My. Neck. 12:18 GG: I. Could. Not. Risk. Miss. Aaisha'S. Safety. 12:18 GG: I. Died. There. 12:18 AG: Is that it? 12:19 GG: Yes. 12:19 AG: Wow 12:19 AG: This shitty 12:19 AG: Which moon did this happen on? 12:19 GG: It. Was. More. Bloody. Then. Shitty.... I. Hope. It. Was. Not. Shitty.... And. It. Was. Derse. 12:20 AG: When I say shitty I mean bad 12:21 GG: Then. Yes. It. Was. Indeed. Very. Shitty. 12:21 AG: Are you okay, like, emotionally? 12:22 GG: I. Am. Trying. To. Keep. My. Spirits. Up.... But. In. Truth. I. Feel. Like. A. Failure. Of. A. Guard. 12:22 GG: And. A. Failure. Of. A. Prince. Of. Rage. 12:22 AG: It's okay, Serios 12:22 GG: I. Knew. I. Would. Not. Be. Able. To. Go. Against. Scarlet. Right. Now. 12:23 GG: But.... To. Know. How. The. Battle. Would. Go. 12:23 GG: You. Must. Avoid. The. Twinks. At. All. Costs. 12:23 GG: Never. Contact. Them. 12:23 AG: I know 12:23 AG: Has Libby turned on us yet? 12:23 GG: Of. Course. Not. 12:24 GG: She. Is. The. Only. One. On. Our. Side. 12:24 GG: Why. Would. You. Ever. Even. Say. That? 12:24 AG: She's very immature 12:24 GG: There. Are. Reasons. She. Seems. That. Way. Right. Now. 12:25 GG: But. I. Assure. You. She. Is. On. Our. Side.... Though. The. Next. Few. Weeks. She. Has. Said. She. Will. Be. Acting. Strange. 12:25 GG: It. Would. Be. Much. To. Explain. That. 12:25 AG: Wow, that's not shady at all 12:26 GG: It. Is. Not. Shady. When. You. Know. The. Reason. 12:26 GG: And. I. Am. Responsible. In. Part. For. That.... If. Not. In. Total. 12:26 AG: What even are their handles? 12:27 AG: Y'know, so I can avoid them 12:27 GG: I. Only. Know. Of. Libby'S. And. Scarlet'S.... 12:27 AG: Can you tell me Scarlet's? 12:27 GG: .... 12:27 GG: I. Wish. I. Did. Not. Know. Scarlet'S. 12:28 GG: Do. Not. Do. Anything. Stupid. With. This. 12:28 GG: Do. Not. Contact. Her. 12:28 GG: At. Any. Costs. 12:28 AG: I won't 12:28 GG: Period. 12:28 GG: RavishingCalypso. 12:28 AG: Thank you 12:28 GG: You. Contact. Her. I. Will. Not. Save. You.... 12:28 GG: This. Last. Rescue. Has. Cost. Us. Too. Much. 12:28 AG: I'm not going to contact her 12:29 GG: I. Know. You. Say. So. But. The. Problems. That. Caused. This. Mess. Was. People. Underestimating. Her. And. Contacting. Her. 12:29 GG: Despite. Having. The. Warnings. 12:29 AG: I know what sh's done 12:29 AG: I know what she can do 12:30 AG: I'm not stupid 12:30 GG: It. Was. Not. Stupidity. But. Overconfidence. That. Cost. Us. 12:30 GG: And. A. Severe. Lack. Of. Knowledge. 12:31 AG: I do have a lack of knowledge 12:31 AG: But confidence is also something I lack 12:31 GG: Then. It. May. Work. To. Your. Advantage. 12:32 GG: You. Are. Outmatched. Against. Them. As. You. Are. Now..... We. All. Are. 12:32 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 12:32 -- Category:Serios Category:Mike